1. Field of the Invention
The invention proceeds from a switch cabinet having a housing exhibiting a door and having a box-shaped switch which can be brought in the switch cabinet by means of a pushing operation into a connected position or into a disconnected position, the switch containing a fixed part mounted in the housing, a movable housing body which interacts with the fixed part and can be removed from the housing, a disconnecting device for achieving the connected position or the disconnected position, and a switching lever guided to the outside through a first opening provided in the door.
2. Discussion of Background
A connected position or disconnected position is understood here to mean a position of the switch in which a housing body containing the power contacts of the switch is electrically connected or disconnected from contact pieces for the electrical power supply and for the electrical power distribution. These contact pieces are located in a fixed part of the switch which is mounted in the switch cabinet. The front of the switch, on which a switching lever is mounted, usually projects from the switch cabinet door in order to facilitate actuation of the switch from outside without the need to open the switch cabinet door. A switch cabinet of the type mentioned at the beginning therefore fulfills comparatively strict safety regulations and simultaneously facilitates simple inspection and simple replacement of the power contacts of the switch. In this case, the movable housing body of the switch which contains the power contacts is disconnected from the fixed part of the switch which is arranged in the interior of the switch cabinet, and is moved from the interior of the switch cabinet.
In order to achieve the disconnected position or the connected position of the switch, the normal procedure is for the housing body containing the power contacts to be removed from the fixed part of the switch or to be inserted into the fixed part using a disconnecting device provided in the interior of the switch cabinet. However, in this case the door of the switch cabinet has to be opened. In the process, however, it is possible for the operating staff to come into contact with live parts or with accidental arcs.